


Johnglock

by CJLF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJLF/pseuds/CJLF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is alone on a case. He is investigating a murder at a hospital. This is an AU fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnglock

“Bang, Bang, Bang” The bullets lodged in the wall one by one as Sherlock unloaded the magazine trying to relieve his boredom. “Sherlock, what in the world are you doing to my wall?” said Ms. Hudson to her less than ideal tenant. “Are you completely dense? I am testing the reliability of bullets through sheet rock.” Sherlock looked positively puzzled. “Anyway, you have a visitor, the Inspector.” “Goodie, another case.” “Sherlock, care to join me?” “But of course." Upon driving up, it had none of the usual signs of being a crime scene. It was a hospital. "So someone died in the hospital. What makes this case special?" "How they died. It would be easier to show you than explain." They walked up 3 flights of stairs as the blood poured down them. The victim was still in his hospital bed. He had a bullet in his brain and his chest was cut open. His was removed. It was violent and almost animalistic. "Inspector, your killer was not interested in the victim in particular. The victim was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. The bullet put the victim in a state where the killer could do their work. Most of the wounds are superfluous, but the missing heart is the key. The killer needs something with it and the skill with which it was removed is almost surgical. Check the list of medical staff.” “Also, we found the gun. We are running prints on it now. It was a glock 21.” Sherlock scoured the list of hospital workers. On the list, there was one person who was recently fired, yet his key cards were still activated. He was a military vet who had failed recent psych evals, John Hamish Watson. He was recently evicted from his place of residence. While Sherlock was deducing this, Lestrade called and confirmed Sherlock’s suspicions. Sherlock deduced that he was lying in wait at the hospital. Sherlock looked all over until he saw a single light in an empty operating room. He slowly ventured into the room, but was knocked out by an unknown assailant. When he awoke, he was strapped to the operating table. Looking over him was John. “Mr. Holmes, I applaud you for finding me, but now it seems you are too late to stop me.” “At least tell me why you did it.” “Isn’t it obvious? I was bored and curious, not unlike you. In fact, it would be so much better if you surrendered and we could work together. You could be with peers on the same intellectual level as you instead of those buffoons at Scotland Yard.” “They always speculated that I would one day become a killer. Perhaps they were right…”


End file.
